


Finding a home

by newtmasofficial



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: And violence, M/M, Slight Transphobia, Trans Crutchie, Trans Jack, not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtmasofficial/pseuds/newtmasofficial
Summary: Trans newsies- Crutchie coming to the lodging house for the first time after he’s kicked out of home and Jack helps him cut his hair and gives him some used clothes so he can look like a boy.





	Finding a home

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I am not trans and don’t know how gender dysphoria feels. The only knowledge I really have on the subject is the documentary “Growing up Trans,” so if I wrote something that is completely wrong or offensive, let me know and I will fix it. Also, I write in Crutchie’s birth name, because I did read somewhere that trans people usually never use/mention that name, so I felt like I shouldn’t.
> 
> Read on tumblr [here](https://gingwrites.tumblr.com/post/166273737414/finding-a-home-jackcrutchie)

 

From a very young age, he felt weird about his own body. He didn’t like acting like a girl. He wanted to be a boy. He hated it when his parents called him by his birth name and made him wear dresses.

About the time he was thirteen, he decided to talk to his parents and tell them he didn’t want to be a girl. He wanted to be a boy. He wanted to cut his hair and wear pants. He wanted to be able to play with the other boys without getting in trouble.

His parents did not take it very well. His dad took his crutch and his him a few times. He now had a black eye, bruised ribs, and no family and no home.

He hobbled along the street trying to find an alley where he could hide for the night and nurse his injuries.

A couple blocks later, he chose an alley that he thought would hide him for the night. He didn’t need the bulls finding him and locking him up. He’d heard horror stories of this place called The Refuge. It sent shivers down his spine.

Settling down beside a broken cart, he set his crutch beside him and attempted to get some sleep.

After what felt like seconds, a hand was shaking him awake.

“Hey, kid. What’re you going out here? Don’t you know what they do to kids on the street?”

A boy was crouched in front of him, cap on head, bag on shoulders.

“Do you have somewhere to go for the night?”

A shake of the head.

“Alright, you can come back with me.”

The boy stood up, holding out his hand.

“I don’t bite. Come on.”

He stood up with the help of the other boy, grabbing his crutch in the process.

“I’m Jack, by the way. What’s your name?” Jack asked, helping him get steady of his feet.

“Um, I don’t really have one,” he replied, not wanting to tell Jack the name he despised.

“Don’t take this the wrong way, kid, but I don’t want to assume anything,” Jack said. “But, are you’se a girl or boy?”

A moment passed before he answered.

“I was born a girl, but I think I’m really a guy,” he said, voice shaking. He didn’t dare look up at Jack. He braced himself for the rude comments and punches that were to come.

“Well, I’ll let you in on a little secret; so am I.”

His head shot up, staring at Jack, waiting for him to say he was joking and to start punching him. It never happened.

“So, how about we give you a nickname?”

He nodded.

“How about Crutchie?” Jack said after a moment of thinking.

_Crutchie._

He liked it.

“I’ll take it,” Crutchie said.

“Alright, Crutchie. How about we get you back to the lodging house and into a bed for the night?”

Crutchie really liked the way his new name sounded coming from Jack’s mouth.

The two boys slowly made their way to the newsboy lodging house, Jack explaining what a newsie was along the way.

A couple blocks later, they arrived, Jack helping Crutchie up the few stairs.

Once inside, Crutchie didn’t have much time to look around before Jack started pulling him towards what looked like a bathroom.

Jack told him to stay, coming back a moment later with a chair, telling Crutchie to sit.

“So, you want to look like a boy, right?” Jack asked, looking at Crutchie through the mirror.

Crutchie nodded, nervous as to what Jack was going to do.

A second later, Jack pulled out a pair of scissors and grabbed a section of Crutchie’s hair.

“You good?” Jack checked one last time, meeting Crutchie’s eyes in the mirror.

Crutchie nodded, closing his eyes, waiting to hear the first snip.

Five minutes later, Crutchie’s head and heart felt like a burden had been lifted.

“You can open your eyes now,” Jack spoke quietly.

Crutchie slowly opened his eyes, scared to look at the new person staring back at him in the mirror.

His heart swelled, feeling that burden completely lift from his chest.

“I love it, Jack. Thank you. So much,” Crutchie said, tears gathering in his eyes.

“I have one more surprise for ya,” Jack said, reaching behind him on the floor. He pulled out a stack of clothes that Crutchie never saw him bring in.

“The other guys wanted to help and pitched in.” Jack handed Crutchie the clothes before leaving so Crutchie could change, shutting the door behind him.

Once he was finished, Crutchie opened the door again.

“Now what?” Crutchie asked.

“Come on. Let’s get you a bed. And in the morning, I’ll get you started selling some papes.” Jack threw his arm over Crutchie’s shoulder, leading him towards a long row of beds.

As Crutchie was lying in bed later that night, he reflected over the past day. Getting kicked out of his home and finding a new home. Maybe life wouldn’t be so bad. He didn’t have Jack after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! If you have a prompt, let me know! I currently have two other prompts on my list, but I will be happy to add more!
> 
> My writing blog is [here](https://gingwrites.tumblr.com/)  
> My main blog is [here](http://me-myselfandziall.tumblr.com/)


End file.
